


Camboys On Campus Keeping Secrets

by Okami01



Series: Sylvix Week2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Crushes, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Porn With Plot, Tags May Change, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Felix is just minding his own business trying to watch anime. It leads to an unsavory website which leads to Sylvain Gautier.For Sylvix Week! Day 2 -College and pining
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935517
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Camboys On Campus Keeping Secrets

It really has happened by accident. Not that anyone would believe Felix. Not that Felix would tell anyone. So it was fine.  
Expect that it wasn't fine. Because, instead of going through any of the regular things that Felix used to do on a Friday night didn't happen anymore. Instead, he sat there watching a porn stream. 

He'd come upon the camboy website by accident. One day when he was trying to watch anime. Real anime mind you. Not hentai or anything. He didn't know why the anime streaming service felt the need to bombard him with inappropriate advertising.  
Felix had long since learned to deal with that. He rolls his eyes and clicks away from the ads in quick succession. 

It happens one day when he's getting back from classes and not really paying attention. An ad pops up on the screen.  
People in all sorts of shapes and sizes looking into their cameras and masturbating. 

Felix's cheeks flush, not that he's embarrassed or anything. He goes to click off the website. Instead, there's a picture of a sad-looking woman asking if he's sure he wants to leave. Yes, Felix thinks angrily. He's leaving and she can't stop him. 

In the corner of his eye is a redhead that looks very familiar. He stares. At least fifty people masturbating on a screen when Felix is trying to watch anime. 

He doesn't like it. But the page is already there so what's the harm in looking for a little longer. 

If Felix gets aroused watching some random guy on the internet masturbating then it is what it is. 

He enlarges the video feed. Watches the redhead closely. He's handsome, Felix thinks. He'd have to be for him to be watching a porn stream in the first place. 

The redhead is shirtless. One of his hands idly pumps at his cock. It's big, leaking pre-cum everywhere. There are little red hairs at the base.

Some people in the comment box are saying all sorts of stupid and lewd things. He doesn't bother reading much of it. 

Felix strokes his own cock. Doesn't leave the website as planned. 

The redhead says things in response. How he wishes that they were the ones touching him. It's utter nonsense. It goes straight to his cock anyway. Which the redheaded camboy has just said that he would suck if he could. 

There's the sound of coins clinking in the background.  
The redhead's eyes widen slightly and he suddenly shifts his hips. Grinds down and lets out a loud moan.

Felix slows his ministrations. He'd have cum a long time ago. But he wants to keep watching. How long can this go on for, he has no idea. Maybe until the camboy gets all the sad horny people's money.

If Felix wasn't so aroused, the fact that he'd be one of the sad and horny people would be more prevalent in his mind. At least it would be, if he had any money to spend. 

The camboy says that he's signing off, with a wicked-looking smile that sends shivers down Felix's spine.

_________

He comes to watch the stream again. Over and over again every Friday within the next few weeks. So much so that Felix makes it part of his routine.  
It's fine, jacking off every Friday to this random redhead with his expansive collection of sex toys and dirty words. Not that Felix is very well versed in either of those things.

_____________

Apparently, this minor show of horniness means that the universe has decided to punish him. One day, when Felix is in the school's library, just, minding his own business, the same redhead is there.  
Felix is checking out books for some history assignment that he doesn't care about. Annette is talking about the cafe that she wants to try.  
Felix stares, and he doesn't notice that he's staring until Annette nudges him in the shoulder. He looks at her blinking, trying to scowl. 

The words, there's the hot redhead from the porn stream that I watch thankfully do not come out of his mouth. 

" Are you alright, Felix?" She asks thoughtfully. 

It occurs to him that there isn't any possible way that the redhead would recognize him. Felix's web camera isn't enabled. Which is a good thing.

Felix also realizes that he hasn't answered yet so when he shakes his head no, she pouts and crosses her arms. 

" Uh-huh. Sure. Why don't you ask him to go to the cafe with you?"

Because 1, Felix is never going to talk to the guy ever again. 2. He hates cafes. 3 he doesn't need to date. Especially some random guy that he found attractive. 

Felix doesn't explain any of this because that would mean he would have to tell the part about the porn site. He can hear Annette giggling so he shrugs and stays, " that's not going to happen."

He's walking over towards them, smiling. 

Annette smiles back. This has to be some sort of planned attack.  
" Why is he coming over here." Felix whispers. 

"Probably because he wants to talk to you, silly."

Annette is ridiculous. People don't want to talk to Felix. Not really. Not for long. He's smiling still. Felix wishes he wouldn't. He won't ever watch the porn stream again. He'll stop watching live cam shows and he'll study more and buy Annette cookies. Whatever will make this encounter stop happening. 

Wondering if he should run away. He doesn't even know what he's running away from exactly. Only that it would be cowardly to do so. Two who? Random red-haired sex guy? Yes, Felix thinks. And he shoves his hands in his pockets. 

" Hi," he says. It's definitely the same guy. They have the same voice. You can't see much of his face in the streams. And he's wearing clothes. Obviously. That should be obvious. The clothes, are a t-shirt with some band Felix doesn't know, look good on him too. 

" Hi," Annette says back. Thankfully. Felix is still standing there awkwardly. What is he supposed to say, " Hello I think you're really hot and I like your cam shows? At least he realizes where he recognizes him from. It had been a mistake to go to college after all. Maybe he can tell his father that as an excuse.  
Father, I have to leave college. I've entered the dark web of cam boy streams and I'll shame our family line if I go any further. 

Not that Felix cares about shaming his family.  
Not that standing there daydreaming is doing him any good. 

He doesn't know. It might still be a good idea to try and act like a normal person. Not that Felix likes talking on a good day. 

" Hello?"

" I'm Annette and this is Felix." Annette volunteers. For no reason. Red-haired guy doesn't need to know their names. Felix isn't at all curious about what his name is.

" Do you take classes here?" Annette asks this. Even though why else would he be here. But she's always been good at just talking to people. She manages to talk to him. 

The redhead nods. " Yeah, I'm Sylvain Gautier ." Do you need something?" Isn't that annoying, he's all about helping people it seems. Helping people find books. Helping them relieve sexual tension. Creating more sexual tension. It's also weird that he says his last name like it's supposed to mean something. 

He looks right at Felix with his shiny looking eyes and he quickly forgets that. 

"You were staring." Sylvain says and Felix hates how it makes him blush. 

" I wasn't staring. You're just standing in the direction I was looking in."

" Mmm, ok." Felix wonders how socially acceptable it would be to punch this annoying man.  
It's his fault, isn't it? Posting stuff like that online. Just walking around in the school library wearing clothes that weren't even all that hot. He pulled off the look anyway. Regrettably, Felix wishes he could pull the look off too. Literally. Just pull Sylvain's shirt off and look at his nice abs. 

Felix felt himself getting horny all over again.

Annette taps his shoulder. " I have to go and find the thing I left in the class. I'll be right back."

What thing? Felix wants to scream. There is no 'thing'. Even though it is Annette and she's been known to leave things around. So who knows. Of course, Felix gives her the benefit of the doubt. He always does. Which is probably something he should not be doing but who knows.

He nods instead. Sighing a truly exasperated sigh. What had he gotten himself into?

He stares back at Sylvain. " I haven't seen you here before."

" I haven't seen you here before."

Felix shrugs. " I don't like coming here."

" Do you like going to other places?"

Felix shrugs. 

He's going to stop watching that stream now. 

Sylvain laughs. Felix doesn't know why exactly. There is a joke that he's not privy to.

The fact is, Felix knows about irony. It's ironic that Sylvain is standing here, smiling, and maybe asking him on a date. The universe or whoever is up there has a cruel sense of humor. 

Maybe Sylvain isn't asking him on a date. It's a dumb question but 'Do you like going places' doesn't have to mean date. 

Anyway, Felix doesn't go on dates. He doesn't watch cam shows and jerk off either but now he does. He doesn't have to. But at the same time, Sylvain is standing there, running his hand through his hair, looking irritatingly handsome in person. His brown eyes twinkling like he knows something Felix doesn't. 

Does he know that Felix knows that he's been watching his streams? Should Felix care? Would he be talking to Sylvain otherwise?

Felix doesn't know the answer to any of these questions. 

" You know," Sylvain says. " I think books are kind of comforting."

" Even textbooks?"

" I guess. Seems like you don't like school much huh?"

"What gave you that idea?" Felix says irritatedly for no reason. 

" Mmm, the same depressed look I get when I think about school."

" You don't seem upset now."

" Well, I'm not in class now." He winks. Felix doesn't know why. " Are you a business major too?"

" Yeah."

" Is your dad the CEO of a company too?"

" Yeah."

Sylvain smiles knowingly. Though Felix has barely said anything. 

Felix decides that while they're standing there laminating their possible hatred of their fathers, they could be eating. He decides to ignore the part of him that says, 'Well you don't have to talk to him anyway.' Because that's what Felix does now. He ignores rational thought. 

" Do you want to go to a cafe?"

"Oh, do you like those?"

" No. I'm hungry. 

" Same."  
_____

Exactly five minutes after they get to the cafe. Felix gets a text from Annette.  
Pick me up some cookies, please! Ok? Have fun(: 

He frowns. Thinks about texting her back, You can get them yourself. Texts back, ' Fine.' Instead.

Considers texting back ' I won't have fun.' But that's too ridiculous. Maybe. Felix doesn't know how he used to react to things before his days of cam boy watching. 

When he puts his phone back, Sylvain is ordering some complicated-sounding beverage order. Then again, everything sounds more complicated when all you want is an iced coffee like a normal person.  
He gets some cookies for Annette and a sandwich. 

Sylvain gets a scone

They sit down. It's probably a mistake. Or maybe it isn't. 

They talk about things Felix could talk to anyone else if he wanted. Classes and homework, his hatred for sweets which apparently Sylvain finds astonishing. That the cookies are for Annette and that, as juvenile as it sounds, she is his friend. 

How Sylvain wants to be a theater major. 

Felix shrugs and tells him he should do it. Sylvain seems happy about it. He smiles but there's something that he can't quite place. Felix gets the idea that his father is an asshole. 

He doesn't say that. He also doesn't say that Sylvain would be great at theater. Or anything. He's really hot and maybe it's like perverted sex acting but camboy stuff is sort of like theater. 

When Sylvain gets whipped cream on his face. Felix doesn't say anything about how he'd like to lick it off his face. No, he keeps his perverse desires to himself. Decides that this is the first and last time he's doing this. 

That talking to Sylvain can just be a nice thing of the past. 

That is until he gives Felix a napkin with his phone number and winks at him. 

" Maybe we can study together sometimes."

Felix ignores the part of his brain that hopes that's a euphemism for sex. 

_______

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sylvix Week! This was originally just a horny one shot but then a plot sort of happened so here we are. 
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
